Strings
|type = Scarecrow AI |gender = Male |first = First Night Extras after Impossible Mode (reveal) |occupation = Scarecrow Nightguard |variations = Scarecrow Strings Sec-Strings Frayed Strings }}Strings is the protagonist of POPGOES and POPGOES 2. He's an AI created by Fritz Glade. Description |2 = Strings (Memories) |2a = |3 = Sec-Strings (Memories) |3a = }} Appearance Strings is a tall, slender, red scarecrow with four long, thin arms, two legs that join together at a point, and a black mask covering his face. He has four hands with long, slender fingers that have two joints. He has a rounded torso and hips that extrude from his body. Story POPGOES 1: The Blackrabbit Strings was originally designed to be a dreamcatcher. Fritz was having severe nightmares of The Puppet, so he turned to a friend who managed to deal with his own nightmares, and the friend recommended that Fritz build a dreamcatcher specifically meant to stop the Puppet in his dreams. Fritz then built Strings - naming him that and giving him actual strings to fight off the Puppet, who was controlled by strings - to fight off nightmares and, to his surprise, it worked. After Fritz built Strings, he no longer had any nightmares of the Puppet. Fritz then put Strings away in storage in case he needed it for the future. Sometime after that, he opened up The Popgoes Pizzeria. Realising that he needed a security guard for the place, he decided to renovate Strings to act as one. He also wanted to use him as a test for AI, and wanted to use him to figure out details of his past as his memory was extremely fuzzy. He programmed an AI that had the same base AI as Simon, but instead gave him a specific module called Curiosity that would allow him to draw conclusions based on the information he was given. The base AI meant that he was capable of feeling emotions, and the Curiosity module would allow him to figure out the most logical series of events that happened in Fritz's past. Fritz then redesigned him so he would be capable of actually guarding the pizzeria as well, and then put him to work. In the Gem Ending, Strings does what he's told to do and tries to figure out Fritz's past, but is never able to fully understand what happens. As a reward for doing a good job as a night guard, Fritz allows him to mess around with the AI for the animatronics, which leads to the events of the seventh night, Good Night. In the Grave Ending, Simon contacts Strings to try to practice manipulating him. He both tries to entice him with knowledge about the truth of Fritz and tries to show that he is powerful by convincing Strings that he can empower the animatronics to finally finish their original task with destroying the nightmares, which is shown via the Lux Animatronics. He does this through six nights, and on the sixth night, he finally feels confident enough to try to manipulate Fritz and thanks Strings for helping him. Afterwards, Strings is sitting at his terminal, waiting to be deactivated by Fritz for the day, but instead, Simon breaks out of the office, walks towards him, and leans down to look into his camera. After this, Strings has a panic attack and automatically shuts down. POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest After Simon was freed, he began to tear Strings apart, and later he has used pieces of him to create the Epitome Animatronics. Simon then threw Strings downstairs into Fritz's old office, but Strings was still alive. Strings was heavily damaged by Simon, losing most of his limbs and other parts. He has lost his Curiosity Module, and he was no longer able to have panic attacks, but he was alive. Damaged Strings was called Frayed Strings. Trivia * Originally Strings was canonically considered male, but in an update to POPGOES on April 9th, 2017, he was retconned to be female; however, on September 29th of 2017, Strings was changed to male again. ** Because of that, after encountering Bonnie and quitting the game, POPGOES Arcade ending says "Tonight his shift begins", referring to Strings as male. Gallery Sec-Strings 2.png|Sec-Strings' Extras render. Memory Card 19a.png|Dreamcatcher Strings' Memory Card Memory Card 19b.png|Sec-Strings' Memory Card SketchSim-Stringswing2.png|Drawing of Sec-Strings’ right fin SketchSim-Stringswing.png|Drawing of Sec-Strings’ left fin SketchSim-Stringsnub2.png SketchSim-Stringsnub.png SketchSim-Stringsarm2.png|Drawing of Sec-Strings right arm SketchSim-Stringsarm.png|Drawing of Sec-Strings’ left arm Lgreyprint-Curiosity.png|Strings' Curiosity Module Blueprint-Strings.png|Strings' Blueprint Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Special Animatronics Category:POPGOES Category:POPGOES Finale